


Never let me down again

by ArianiLee



Series: Oneshots Kingdom Hearts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Now this is freelove, RikuRoku - Freeform, Vani's an ass, Vaniku, Weird stuff about brothers looking alike
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: - Mais t’sais, il me dit en s’approchant, son sourire tordu atteignant des proportions ahurissantes. Moi, j'pourrais te consoler…





	Never let me down again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laemia/gifts).



* * *

_I'm taking a ride_  
_With my best friend_  
_I hope he never lets me down again_

* * *

 

Je peux pas l’encadrer.

C’est plus fort que moi, dès que je le croise j’ai cette furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait. 

On se connaît depuis l’enfance, et il a pas toujours été un tel connard. Ça date de la seconde. Avant, on était… amis. On a été amis d’enfance, ouais. On a joué et grandi ensemble, et tous les deux, on veillait sur son petit frère, Sora, qui a deux ans de moins que nous. Parfois, l’autre enfoiré s’amusait à le houspiller, mais c’était sans réelle méchanceté. Sora pleurait facilement et ça l'agaçait. Ça l’agace toujours. Mais si c’était sa faute à lui, il voulait tout de suite se faire pardonner. Après, il était aux petits soins pour son cadet, et j’étais presque toujours derrière à donner un coup de main. Pour moi, à l’époque, c’était comme d’avoir les frères que mes parents voulaient pas fabriquer.

Au primaire, ça allait encore, mais il était déjà nettement plus caractériel. Quand il parlait mal au prof, qu’il désobéissait ou qu’il faisait des conneries, je rigolais avec les autres. Il était en mode conflit avec l’autorité, et après on se marrait tous les deux. Il faisait tourner la maîtresse en bourrique, il faisait sortir le prof de gym de ses gonds (Son truc préféré, c’était de courir en sens inverse. Quoi qu’on ait été en train de faire, il faisait tout à l’envers, le pauvre type, il en bouffait son sifflet.) et en cours de musique, il chantait très fort et très faux exprès. C’était le rebelle de la bande, il avait à peine huit ans, et toute la classe le trouvait super. Moi compris.

Puis au collège, il est passé en mode conflit avec la famille. Et si moi, je passais encore entre les mailles du filet, c’était pas le cas de Sora. Surtout à l’école, il supportait pas sa présence. Sora devait pas l’approcher dans la cour sinon il le rembarrait, parfois  méchamment. Quand je lui faisais des reproches ou que je lui demandais pourquoi, il haussait les épaules ou m’ignorait tout simplement. J’aimais pas. Mais c’était mon ami, et je mordais sur ma chique, même si Sora était triste ou vexé. Même si je voulais qu’il sache que j’y étais pour rien. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois, et il disait toujours qu’il comprenait. Il voulait pas que j'aie à choisir entre eux.

Mais ça a quand même fini par arriver.

Au lycée, il s’est mis à déconner à pleins tubes. Il fumait, sortait, buvait parfois, traînait avec des types plus âgés avec qui il s’engageait dans Dieu sait quelles combines louches. Il est devenu infect avec tout le monde, moi compris, et plus qu’odieux avec Sora, qui comprenait pas pourquoi.

Mais moi, si. Sora a toujours été profondément gentil, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche même si la mouche avait insulté toute sa famille sur cinq générations. Mais _lui_ , c’est vraiment un connard. Le mouton noir de la fratrie, le crapaud et la blanche colombe. Et qui a envie de voir ça dans les yeux de son propre frère ? Même si Sora l’adore, parce que c’est son grand frère malgré tout, il lui a pas adressé la parole sans être désagréable depuis des années. Même chez eux, je sais que Sora l’évite pour que ses parents ne remarquent pas à quel point c’est tendu entre eux.

Je me suis éloigné de lui, et pendant que je m’éloignais, je me rapprochais de Sora. L’un comme l’autre ont été presque trop facile. Avec Sora, c’était très différent. Il cachait sa peine, mais pas assez bien pour que je me laisse avoir. Ça lui brisait le cœur de perdre son grand-frère, et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se raccrochait à moi comme un noyé à son rocher dans la tempête. J’aurais vouloir pouvoir trouver une explication réconfortante pour lui mais y en avait pas, alors je faisais qu’être présent, le consoler, tenir, un peu, le rôle qui lui serait revenu s’il en avait bien voulu. L’imbécile.

Evidemment, l’éloignement a été tout relatif. L’autre et moi, on était toujours dans la même classe. C’est une espèce de demi-génie, cette enflure. C’est peut-être un peu pour ça aussi que c’est un tel connard, si _Sherlock_ m’a appris un truc c'est bien que l'intelligence n'a jamais empêché un trou du cul d’être un trou du cul. Même s’il avait soin de ne venir en cours que juste assez pour avoir son quota d’heures de présence, il passait toujours les examens haut la main (même en philo et en dissertation : ses penchants nihilo-anarchistes ne l’empêchent pas de savoir construire une argumentation apparemment). C’est pas comme Sora, qui réussit à chaque fois rasibus parce que je suis là pour le coacher. C’est pas qu’il est pas intelligent, mais il est hyperactif et il a la capacité de concentration d’un enfant de trois ans.

Du coup, son frère était là, dans ma classe. Mais il me parlait presque jamais. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de me regarder, avec un sourire en coin très énervant. Celui que je crevais d’envie de lui effacer à coups de poing sur la gueule. Pour qu’il arrête de se payer ma tête. Peut-être même lui casser le nez, lui éclater une arcade sourcilière, n’importe quoi. Un truc qui l’aurait fait ressembler moins à son frère.

Parce que du coup, peut-être que ça m’aurait plus autant remué les tripes de le voir.

Je suis pas un gars sociable. Je compte les personnes que je peux qualifier ou avoir qualifiées d’amis sur les doigts d’une main. Lui, Sora, et par la suite, Roxas, c’est à peu près tout. Du coup, je pensais que les sentiments que j’avais pour Sora étaient simplement liés à sa différence avec son frère. On n’avait pas le même genre de discussions, pas la même relation, rien de comparable. Alors je croyais que c’était juste différent parce qu’ils étaient différents. J’ai compris mon erreur l’année de mon entrée au lycée. Sora était encore au collège, lui, et pas longtemps après la rentrée, il s’est mis à me parler d’une fille.

J’ai mis un bout de temps à piger pourquoi ça me foutait _autant_ en rogne. Et après, je lui ai rien dit, parce qu’il disait qu’elle était pas intéressée. Il s’est entêté pendant des semaines et moi, j’attendais simplement que ça lui passe. Egoïstement, j’espérais qu’elle finisse par le rembarrer définitivement. Quand j’y repense, c’était honteux. En tant qu’ami, quels qu’étaient mes sentiments pour lui, j’aurais juste dû vouloir le meilleur pour lui ou tout simplement qu’il soit heureux. Pas guetter l’instant où il serait malheureux parce que ça aurait été ma chance de le consoler. Mais bon Finalement, elle a cédé, Kairi, elle lui a donné une chance. C’était gagné pour lui, même si je crois qu’à la base, elle a surtout dit ça pour pouvoir ensuite le plaquer proprement et avoir enfin la paix. Sauf que donner sa chance à Sora, ben c’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait. C’était y a deux ans et ils sont toujours ensemble.

Ça m’a fait tellement mal que je l’ai plus vu pendant deux semaines. J’ai demandé à ma mère de mentir au téléphone et de dire que j’étais malade. Si on s’était vus, j’aurais pas pu m’empêcher de tout lui dire, et à quoi ça aurait servi ? J’ai vraiment fait un solide travail sur moi-même avant de le revoir, et même comme ça, par moments, je sentais bien qu’il m’aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour craquer. Plusieurs fois j’ai frôlé la catastrophe. Alors j’ai essayé de l’oublier. Je voulais sortir avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Quelques temps avant, Sora m’avait présenté deux copains à lui qui étaient dans sa classe. Des jumeaux, Ventus et Roxas. Ven, qu’il voulait qu’on l’appelle, sortait déjà avec un lycéen, et ça semblait pas du tout choquer son frère. En plus, Roxas était le même genre de type que moi : calme, réservé, capable de la boucler pendant des heures sans pour autant faire la gueule. En plus, il avait des yeux bleus, magnifiques, un peu comme ceux de Sora. Moitié par dépit, moitié parce que j’étais curieux de savoir s’il sortirait avec moi, j’avais tenté le coup. Il avait eu l’air surpris, il avait hésité, l’air un peu paumé, avant d’accepter. J’ai très vite découvert qu’on avait d’autres choses en commun que nos caractères.

Le jour où Sora a appris qu’on sortait ensemble, il a eu l’air tellement heureux que j’ai eu l’impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans l’estomac. Même le voir avec Kairi, ça me faisait pas si mal. Quand t’as éprouvé ça, t’es capable de le voir chez les autres. Et Roxas, lui, il a ressenti ça quand son meilleur ami l’a félicité en rigolant et en lui balançant une grande tape dans le dos. Je les ai regardés, lui et Axel, et j’ai compris qu’il vivait _exactement_ la même chose que moi, et aussi qu’il le savait. Et il savait que je savais qu’il le savait.

À partir de ce moment-là, on a commencé à avoir une relation vraiment spéciale, parce qu’on était les seuls à se comprendre. C’était précieux. On est devenus amis, vraiment, ce que j’aurais pas pu prévoir à la base. On est sortis ensemble pendant un an et demi, et ça marchait vraiment bien, parce qu’on avait aucun secret l’un pour l’autre. On pouvait se confier, on se remontait mutuellement le moral, on se consolait. On a perdu notre virginité ensemble, couché ensemble souvent. Il murmurait le prénom d’Axel au creux de mon oreille et ça me dérangeait pas, c’était pas non plus à lui que je pensais. Je fermais les yeux ou alors je me plongeais dans les siens en faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Et c’était bien.

Et puis leurs parents ont décidé de déménager, et lui et son frère sont partis super loin. Il a pleuré dans mes bras la veille du départ, parce qu’il s’en allait trop loin pour qu’on continue à se voir vraiment, trop loin d’Axel aussi. J’en menais carrément pas large non plus. On avait tenu le coup parce qu’on se soutenait mutuellement, et on allait tous les deux perdre notre unique soutien dans ce cauchemar. Ni lui ni moi n’avions envie de nous retrouver seuls face à nos amours inaccessibles.

J’ai été atrocement déprimé après qu’ils soient partis. Et Sora qui ne comprenait rien, qui me répétait qu’on pouvait rester ensemble malgré la distance, qui m’encourageait à au moins essayer, et Riku, je sais bien qu’on dit « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur », mais y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle !

J’avais autant envie de l’embrasser que de fondre en larmes ou de lui taper dessus. Chacun de ses mots était une écharde dans mon cœur, et il comprenait rien. Je le détestais presque.

Roxas me manque. Il était devenu aussi important pour moi que Sora, à sa façon. Notre amitié comptait autant, même si elle était différente. J’étais pas sûr d’y arriver sans lui. Mais finalement, on a passé le cap, tous les deux. On se parle tous les jours et parfois, on prend le train pour se voir, mais c’est rare. Il en fait autant avec Axel qui lui manque atrocement, mais il dit parfois que c’est peut-être pas plus mal. Parce que c’est quand il est avec lui que ça fait le plus mal, parce qu’il suffirait de tendre le bras pour le toucher, alors que là, de toute façon, il peut pas.

Je comprends. Depuis qu’il est parti, y a des moments où avec Sora je dois me faire violence _physiquement_ pour arriver à me retenir. Et sa copine, Kairi, elle est tellement sympa, ils sont tellement bien ensemble, que j’ai envie de la tuer. Même si c’est une fille vraiment cool. Et quand je regarde son frère, je donnerais beaucoup pour qu’il lui ressemble moins.

Là, c’est les vacances d’été. L’école organisait un genre de retraite culturelle pour les élèves de terminale, à Rome, et quand mes parents m’ont dit qu’ils étaient d’accord de payer, j’ai décidé d’y aller. C’était l’occasion de changer d’air et de me changer les idées au passage. J’avais envie de voir si ce que Roxas disait marcherait aussi pour moi, si être coupé de Sora me ferait moins souffrir qu’être avec lui. J’aurais jamais cru que l’asocial se service se pointerait.

Je suis peut-être parano, mais quand j’ai croisé son regard à l’aéroport, estomaqué de le voir là, j’aurais pu jurer qu’il était venu juste pour m’emmerder. Il jubilait de me voir enrager. Pour ce qui était de ne pas penser à Sora, j’allais être servi.

J’ai pensé que je l’éviterais, tout simplement. Après tout, rien n’était obligatoire, ni les visites ni les repas, chacun est plus ou moins libre de faire ce qu’il veut.

Dans mes rêves.

On est là depuis trois jours et mine de rien, il me colle aux basques comme un chewing-gum accroché dans mes cheveux. Peu importe où je suis, ce que je fais, j’ai qu’à tourner la tête pour le voir, même s’il a toujours l’air d’être occupé à quelque chose, comme si c'était un pur hasard. Mais chaque fois que je croise son regard, il me sourit. Comme s’il _savait_. Et là, peu importe l’endroit où on est et ce qu’on fait, j’ai envie d’aller lui casser la gueule, mais je le fais pas. Et je sais pas vraiment ce qui me retient.

Ce soir, finalement, je dirais qu’il a gagné. Je me suis barré du restaurant de l’hôtel et je suis allé sur la terrasse derrière, qui est déserte vu que tout le monde est en train de manger. C’est une espèce d’immense balcon en pierre qui donne sur le Tibre, et depuis le garde-fou, je peux voir les bateaux qui passent dessus. Y en a pas des masses, vu l’heure, mais y a un super coucher de soleil qui transforme l’eau en flammes liquides, du rouge, du rose et de l’or mêlés. Ce serait presqu’assez beau pour me faire oublier son visage aux traits trop familiers, et ce petit sourire sarcastique sur sa bouche tellement semblable à celle de Sora – à croire qu’il est pas capable de sourire autrement.

La vue me distrairait sans doute si je sentais pas son regard sur ma nuque, parce que, bien sûr, il m’a suivi. Ça fait cinq minutes qu’il est derrière moi et qu’il dit rien. Il cherche peut-être quelle serait la saloperie la plus élaborée à me balancer en premier. S’il est ouvertement venu me rejoindre ici, c’est probablement qu’il a décidé de me parler. Ça fait trois mois depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est adressé la parole, et c’était pas un échange de politesses.

Finalement, je décide de prendre les devants en parlant le premier. Ça lui fera les pieds. Je me retourne et je m’accoude à la rambarde. Il est bien là, à deux mètres, posté contre un mur, les bras croisés et toujours aussi goguenard.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, Vani ?

Ah ! Touché. Ça le fait pas, hein, monsieur l’anarchiste, de s’entendre appeler par le surnom affectueux que sa petite Mamie utilisait quand on avait six ans ? Je vois un muscle se contracter dans sa mâchoire, comme s’il devait serrer les dents pour maintenir son rictus. Bien fait pour lui.

Il vient me rejoindre et s’accoude à côté de moi. Il se penche et appuie la tête dans sa main pour me regarder par en-dessous, sans se départir son sourire estampillé « Tu-sais-que-je-me-fous-de-ta-gueule-hein ? ».

\- T’as pas une petite idée ? Il me demande.

Je me tourne pour être face à lui.

\- Non. Je devrais ?

\- Ah, Riku, Riku, Riku…, il me fait en se redressant avant de tapoter sur mon front du bout de l’index. A quoi ça te sert, toute cette intelligence ?

Je bouge pas et je dis rien. Je refuse d’entrer dans son jeu.

\- C’est ma tronche qui t’énerve autant ? Il me dit, et j’ouvre la bouche pour lui répliquer que oui, c’est bien, il a compris ça tout seul, mais il ajoute : Ou alors c’est la _sienne_  ?

J’en reste bouche bée quelques secondes. Attends, _quoi_  ?!

\- Ferme la bouche ou je vais te remettre à l’eau, joli poisson, il chantonne, ravi de son effet, et mon cerveau se remet en marche.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, putain ?

\- Genre, tu le sais pas, hein, monsieur l’amoureux transi... Mon pauvre, tu me fais de la peine.

J’ai à la fois envie de le baiser et de lui mettre des baffes.

\- J’vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Mon cul.

Il fait une pause, et moi je me contiens. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer…

\- Mais t’sais, il me dit en s’approchant, son sourire tordu atteignant des proportions ahurissantes. Moi, j'pourrais te consoler…

Avant même que j’ai eu le temps d’intégrer l’énormité qu’il vient de me sortir, et donc de réagir, il me chope par la nuque et écrase sa bouche sur la mienne.

\- Hmpf !!!

Ça dure moins d’une seconde. Je le repousse durement et pour faire bonne mesure, je lui envoie la mandale qui me démange depuis trois jours. Ça l’envoie au tapis et ses grimaces de douleur au moment où je l’ai frappé et quand il touche le sol me remontent un peu le moral. Je m’essuie la bouche.

\- Putain, mais t’as pété les plombs ou quoi ?! T’es complètement malade, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?!

Il se frotte la joue, l’air énervé. Ça lui fera les pieds.

\- Tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué, Riku ? Il me demande en me foudroyant du regard.

Ce serait peut-être plus impressionnant s’il était pas toujours là où il est tombé, c’est à dire sur son cul.

\- Tu crois que j’ai pas capté comment tu le regardais ? Que je l’ai pas capté avant que même _toi_ tu t’en rendes compte ? Merde, y a que Sora qui soit assez aveugle pour pas comprendre ! T’es vraiment qu’un con.

Il se relève et prend le temps d’épousseter soigneusement son jean avant de me faire face à nouveau.

\- J’ai bien essayé de t’éloigner de lui quand j’ai compris, mais ça a eu l’effet inverse. Quand tu me regardais, on aurait dit qu’il y avait un truc qui allait pas chez moi, juste parce que ma ressemblance avec mon frère s’arrêtait à mon visage. Ça me foutait tellement en rogne que j’ai  cultivé ma différence.

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Dans deux secondes, tu vas me dire que c’est ma faute si t’es devenu un connard.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries. J’ai _aucun_ point commun avec Sora et tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est creuser un peu plus l’écart.

\- Par pur esprit de contradiction, c’est ça ?

Et rien que pour me faire chier.

\- Si c'est de l’esprit de contradiction pour toi d’assumer ce que t’es plutôt que d’essayer de rentrer dans un autre moule, ouais. Et puis toi ! T’allais  droit dans le mur et t’y allais avec le sourire et en courant. Alors que t’étais à moi, et c’était tout. Voir cette colère sur ton visage, ça m’faisait du bien, alors j’ai continué. Ça m’ _soulageait_.

« A lui » ? Il est encore plus taré que je le croyais.

\- J’en ai assez entendu, je lui dis avant de m’écarter de la rambarde. Bonne nuit.

Le soleil s’est couché. Je sais pas si j’arriverai à dormir, il est pas si tard, mais là, je veux juste m’enfermer avec moi-même, qu’on me foute la paix.

On sait tous où je peux me la foutre, la paix. Je suis presque rentré dans le restaurant quand j’entends des pas rapides derrière moi, et puis je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet. Il me tire et me plaque contre le mur, entre deux portes ouvertes.

J’ai pas le temps de réagir et de toute façon, je vais pas me dérober. Il m'impressionne pas. Il s’accoude de part et d’autre de moi et pousse un genou entre mes jambes. Je bloque tous mes muscles pour empêcher mon corps de réagir au contact du sien, les dents serrées, et il me toise avec le même sourire déréglé, une étincelle de plaisir malsain au fond du regard.

\- Me fais pas ce regard fumasse, mon pote. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu pourrais te dégager sans problème, si seulement tu voulais.

Je le sais, ouais, mais y a une partie de moi qui a envie de rester là et qui me paralyse. Même si je crèverais plutôt que de l’avouer.

\- Regarde-moi, il me dit en se penchant un peu plus et en se pressant  contre moi. Cette fois j’arrive pas à réprimer la chaleur qui explose dans mes reins. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je peux pas m’en empêcher, et son sourire s’accentue encore.

\- Regarde-moi, il répète. Dans l’obscurité, tu peux faire abstraction des couleurs, non ? Je sais que t’en crèves d’envie…

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, c’est presqu’aussi doux que malsain, et je frémis.

\- C’est la bouche de Sora, tu sais, il murmure. Ce serait comme de l’embrasser, lui. Et c’est son nez, ses yeux, ses cheveux…

Il est contre ma bouche et je le repousse toujours pas. Une de ses mains quitte mon côté pour se glisser dans ma nuque et s’emmêler à mes cheveux.

\- Si ça se trouve, ce sont les mêmes mains… le même corps…

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour aller se nicher tout près de mon oreille. Son autre main glisse autour de ma taille, sur mes reins, et je suis toujours immobile. Il a dit que j’en crevais d’envie. Ça me ferait mal de lui donner raison.

Mais c’est déjà ce que fais en ne le jetant pas, non ? Et merde...

\- Tu peux aussi fermer les yeux, ça me va…, il me chuchote avant d’attraper mon oreille entre ses lèvres. C’est la caresse de trop. Le frisson qui fait déborder le vase. Et puis merde, à la fin, pourquoi pas ?

Je tourne la tête pour attraper sa bouche et je l’empoigne par les épaules. Et il me serre la nuque et la taille et il m’embrasse et ses lèvres sont chaudes et mouillées et sa langue lutte contre la mienne pour prendre le contrôle et c’est **_bon_**. Et j’ai aucune raison de pas prendre ça pour ce que c’est et en profiter.

Ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt, fraîches sur ma peau brûlante. Il touche mes hanches, mon ventre   et sans que je m’en aperçoive il le remonte jusqu’à ce que je sois torse nu. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et je reprends mon souffle. Je sens sa langue chaude qui glisse sur ma poitrine et puis ses lèvres qui se referment sur une des pointes. En même temps il se presse plus durement contre moi et je suis obligé de me mordre la langue pour pas crier. Je le repousse, pantelant.

\- Pas ici…, je dis. N’importe qui pourrait nous voir.

Il me toise, l’air content de lui. Mais au point où on en est, on va dire que je m’en fous.

\- C'est où tu veux, quand tu veux, il me répond – déjà il a pas l’air d’avoir la dalle. J’te suivrais au bout du monde.

Je continue de trouver ça énervant, ses sous-entendus. C’est un maniaque possessif, mais en dehors de ça, je sais bien qu’il a pas de sentiments. Pas pour moi, en tout cas.

Je l’emmène quand même jusqu’à ma chambre. Y a un couple de vieux avec nous dans l’ascenseur, mais il me lance des regards incendiaires et mon sang coule comme de l’essence, prêt à s’embraser à la première étincelle.

Dans la chambre, il me pousse contre la porte quand je la referme et m’embrasse de nouveau, mais  tendrement cette fois. Il glisse les doigts dans mes cheveux et m’entraîne vers le lit.

Un instant plus tard, au dessus de moi, il me demande :

\- T’es vierge ?

Et vlan ! Il a dû oublier sa subtilité au pays. Je souris moqueusement, chacun son tour.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Ohhhhh, il fait, genre choqué. Alors comme ça, on faisait pas que jouer aux Mikado avec le petit Roxas ! Et moi qui croyais que vous passiez votre temps à lécher mutuellement vos plaies en pleurant sur l’épaule de l’autre.

Putain, mais _comment_ il sait pour Roxas ?

\- Parle pas de lui, tu le connais pas, je dis sèchement.

Il s’appuie sur un coude, le menton au creux de la main, et me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais que tu serais plus crédible quand t’essayes de m’envoyer chier si t’avais pas la bouche rouge de mes baisers, hummm ?

Putain, je le déteste. Et puis il m’embrasse et me déshabille et j’oublie que je le déteste. Y a un moment de presque-lutte, même si on prononce pas un mot, pour déterminer lequel de nous deux va se laisser faire, et au bout de quelques secondes, j’abandonne. Je l’ai déjà fait, et c’était bien aussi. Lui, ça m’étonnerait, donc je me dévoue.

Je ferme pas les yeux tout le temps, finalement. La lumière de la lampe de chevet est très tamisée et par moments, j’ai l’impression de voir quelqu’un d’autre. Et puis… son visage est beau, comme ça. C’est un peu comme les yeux de Roxas, avant. Je le serre contre moi, je m’accroche à lui, je me mords les dents pour pas crier, parce que si un prof ou quelqu’un de la classe passait devant la porte, mais c’est juste _trop_ …

Par instants je l’entends murmurer à mon oreille, mais on dirait même pas des mots tellement je comprends pas ce qu’il dit. Ça me donne des frissons, et quand il se met à mordre mon cou, peut-être un peu trop fort,  j’arrive plus à me retenir alors je me plaque une main sur la bouche. Il se redresse pour me regarder, le regard assombri et satisfait, son coin de sourire toujours épinglé aux lèvres. Je trouve qu’il se donne beaucoup de peine juste pour me voir dans cet état. Il retire ma main, se la passe autour du cou et m’embrasse, étouffant lui-même le bruit que je fais.

* * *

_He knows where he's taking me_  
_Taking me where I want to be_  
_I'm taking a ride_  
_With my best friend_

* * *

 

Le vent frais qui entre par la fenêtre ouverte fait voler les rideaux et charrie les odeurs limoneuses du fleuve en contrebas. Il y a qu’un disque de lumière pâle qui tombe sur le lit. Je coule des regards discrets à Vanitas, un peu largué.

Je crois pas qu’il dorme, mais il est couché sans bouger depuis cinq minutes, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, la respiration très régulière. Avec ses yeux fermés, son visage détendu et – pour la première fois depuis des années, à ce qu’il me semble – ses lèvres libérées de leur sempiternel rictus sarcastique, l’obscurité en trompe-l’œil sur ses cheveux sombres, on dirait _vraiment_ Sora. Avec un léger effort d’abstraction, j’arrive vraiment à imaginer pendant une seconde où deux que c’est lui qui est là. J’ai envie de l’embrasser.

Comme s’il m’avait entendu penser, il tourne la tête vers moi et ouvre les yeux. L’illusion vole en éclats jaunes, et j’ai l’impression qu’il a un regard inhabituel. On dirait… de l’inquiétude ? De la compassion ? Un truc du genre. Puis il redresse la tête et se met à fixer le plafond.

\- Ça sera jamais possible, vous deux. Tu le sais, hein ? Tel que c’est parti, il sera encore avec sa Kairi dans dix ans. Et même si c’était pas le cas, il est hétéro.

Je fronce les sourcils, agacé. Pourquoi il se sent obligé de me plomber maintenant ? Il croit que je le sais pas, peut-être ?

\- Alors que toi, non, c’est ça ? Je lui dis froidement.

J’ai surtout dit ça pour le piquer. C’était une vanne. Mais il me regarde et dit :

\- C’est ça.

Je me tourne vers lui, décontenancé.

\- Qu’est-ce t’attends de moi, hein, Vanitas ? J’y comprends rien. Tu veux qu’on sorte ensemble ? Ou juste coucher avec moi ?  Et puis pourquoi, hein ? Parce que dans ta tête, ce serait une façon de te venger de ton frère ? Parce que je te plais ? Parce que tu t'imagines que je t’appartiens ?

Ma voix accroche un peu sur le dernier mot, parce que l’idée derrière est trop bizarre. Mais après tout, c’est lui qui m’a dit y a pas une heure que j’étais à lui.

\- Un peu tout ça, il me dit finalement. Peut-être un peu aussi… parce que ça me rend barge de te voir gaspiller ton temps et ton amour à attendre des sentiments qui n’existeront jamais, alors qu’en plus t’en as conscience.

\- Donc tu veux m’aider ? Je dis, sarcastique. Comme c’est charitable de ta part !

Il soupire et se tourne vers moi.

\- Je suis sérieux, Rik’.

Ça me fait bizarre de l’entendre m’appeler comme ça. Ça faisait très longtemps. Je soupire.

\- Je sais pas, Vani… J’en sais rien.

\- Et si j’essaye de soigner un peu mon caractère de merde ?

\- T’es amoureux de moi ou quoi ?

Oups, c’est sorti tout seul. Il m’envoie un regard sombre et une chiquenaude sur le front. Je ferme les yeux sous la piqûre de la douleur et quand je les rouvre, une fraction de seconde plus tard, son visage est si proche du mien que nos nez se frôlent.

\- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, moi, « amoureux ». J’ai juste envie de te faire oublier mon frère, et de t’avoir à moi. Si c’est de l’amour, alors je t’aime, voilà. T’es content ?

Je reste silencieux un moment. Il est toujours face à moi, la tête appuyée sur son bras replié. Dans ses yeux jaunes, je lis l’éternel sarcasme, mais je vois aussi qu’il ment pas. Alors je prends la peine de réfléchir. Moi, je sais bien que je l’aime pas. Peut-être que je pourrais le supporter, si vraiment il faisait un effort, on pourrait sans doute redevenir potes. Mais tomber amoureux de lui ? Je crois pas. Surtout pas alors que je vois Sora dès que je le regarde. Entre Roxas et moi, tout était clair. Il a jamais été question d’amour, mais s’il pense ce qu’il dit et que c’est vrai, ce serait dégueulasse de ma part. Ce serait me servir de lui. J’ai trop de scrupules pour faire ça. D'un autre côté, pourquoi j'ai pas déjà dit non ? Comme je ne réponds pas, il continue.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, il me dit. Je te propose un deal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu laisses courir, juste pour quelques jours. Le temps qui reste de ce voyage. Tente le coup, profite. Laisse-moi essayer de te convaincre, et si au retour tu décides que ça te convient pas, ce sera fini. Et on en reparlera jamais.

\- Et tu redeviendras un odieux connard ?

Il plisse le nez.

\- J’en sais rien. Si à ce moment là, c’est ce que tu veux, tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant et qu’on fasse comme si rien ne n'était, ouais. Mais tu sais… j’me sens mieux. Enfin, moins mal qu’avant, quoi. Tu m'as manqué, figure-toi. Alors peut-être qu’on pourrait juste être potes. Comme avant, tu vois.

\- Comme avant, je répète, un peu pour voir comment ça fait.

Et j’aime bien. Après tout, qu’est-ce que j’ai à perdre ? Au pire, si j’arrive pas à me décider, je demanderai à Rox’ ce qu’il en pense.

Alors je franchis la mince distance qui nous sépare encore et je l’embrasse doucement sur la bouche. Comme disait l’autre, « c’est toujours ça de pris sur l’ennemi ». Si les choses sont suffisamment claires, y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, et c’est toujours agréable, un baiser. Il me répond, en passant une main dans mon cou et l’autre autour de ma taille. Finalement, il m’attire plus près, ventre contre ventre. Il se presse doucement contre moi et je m’écarte un peu.

\- Tu veux recommencer ? Je lui demande.

Il hausse les épaules, l’air désinvolte.

\- Seulement si tu veux.

Je grimace piteusement.

\- Je préfèrerais éviter, là, tout de suite, si ça te fait rien. Ça faisait longtemps que je l’avais plus fait… ben, comme ça. Et c’était bien, s’pas ça, mais là, je douille pas mal.

\- Pardon, il me dit, l’air revêche.

Mais quand même, il a dit « pardon ». Y a _vraiment_ un truc.

\- C’est rien, je lui souris.

Il a l’air d’avoir une question sur le bout de la langue mais de pas oser me la sortir. Finalement, il se jette à l’eau.

\- C’est comment ?

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Ben, le faire « comme ça ».

Je hausse les sourcils. Passer à côté d’une si belle opportunité d’être vulgaire !

\- J’étais sûr que tu l’avais jamais fait. Pourquoi, ça t’intéresse ?

Nouveau haussement d’épaules _would-be_ je-m’en-foutiste.

\- P’t’être.

Je pourrais lui parler d’un tas de trucs – la sensation de fusion, de sentir l’autre _en soi_ , d’être attaché à son rythme, le désir de soumission ou d’appartenance… mais même moi qui l’ai déjà fait, je suis pas certain de pouvoir lui répondre. Parce que j'ai jamais couché avec quelqu’un dont j’étais amoureux. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai pas vraiment envie de me lancer dans une description détaillée. Pas avec lui, en tout cas. J’ai pas envie qu’il se mette à se foutre de ma gueule parce qu’il me trouverait romantique.

\- Ben, c’est… différent. C’est difficile à décrire, mais c’est vraiment pas pareil du tout. Mais c’est aussi bon que de l’autre manière. Parfois, même, c’est mieux. Je suppose que ça dépend des gens. 

Un instant de silence s’étire et son visage se fond dans les ombres, pensif. J’éteins la lampe de chevet.

\- Curieux ?

\- Ouais, j’avoue.

Je me permets un haussement de sourcils amusé, parce que dans le noir, et à contrejour avec les quelques faibles lumières de l’extérieur qui entrent par la fenêtre derrière moi, il peut pas le voir.

\- Tu voudrais essayer ?

\- P’t’être, il répète. Une fois, pour voir ce que ça fait.

Il est tellement différent, c’est presque bizarre. Ça a l’air de le fatiguer, aussi. C’est pas seulement de moi qu'il s’agit, et  j’ai l'impression que là, tout de suite, il a besoin de calme. Alors je mets un terme à la discussion en l’embrassant une dernière fois. Puis on se retourne, chacun de notre côté. Nos dos se rencontrent et décident qu’ils se plaisent. On les laisse passer la nuit l’un contre l’autre.

* * *

  _We're flying high_  
_We're watching the world pass us by_

* * *

 

Au réveil, je suis engourdi de chaleur et de sommeil, j'ai le corps tout ankylosé. Je sens son bras autour de ma taille, et ma question (« Est-ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé ce dont je me souviens hier soir ? ») s’envole avant même que j’aie fini de me la poser. Je reste là, immobile pour un moment à analyser la situation présente. D’abord tout bien remettre dans son contexte. Après on verra si on flippe.

Petit un : c’est la première fois de ma vie que je me réveille dans les bras de quelqu’un. C’est super agréable. Si je voulais pas éviter qu’il se réveille, je me rapprocherais encore un peu. Ça a quelque chose de sécurisant, un peu comme si j’étais à la maison alors que je suis même pas dans mon lit.

Petit deux : hier, il m’a demandé de lui donner une chance, jusqu’à la fin du voyage, et j’ai dit « oui ». Et je le referais s’il me posait la question maintenant. On a encore quatre jours et trois nuits de quasi-totale liberté pour renouer et voir si ça marche.

Petit trois : j’espère juste qu’il aura pas changé d’avis en se réveillant ou qu’il va pas se retransformer en connard olympique.

Tout à coup, sa main glisse sur ma taille jusqu’à mon épaule et appuie dessus pour me renverser sur le lit. Je fais semblant de dormir, mais rien ne se passe. Finalement, j’ouvre un peu les yeux. Il me regarde, l’air mi-moqueur mi-attendri.

\- Tu dors comme un bébé, il me dit.

\- C’est ça. Surtout que je dormais pas, gros malin.

\- Je le savais, que tu faisais semblant !

Et soudain, on se retrouve à se marrer comme des cons. C’est totalement surréaliste. La réalité me rattrape et me percute de plein fouet.

Hier soir, j’ai couché avec mon ami d’enfance auquel j’avais plus parlé depuis des mois. Mon ami d’enfance qui est le frère de mon meilleur ami dont je suis amoureux, et qui le sait.

Moi et _Vanitas_. Au _lit_. En train de nous marrer comme des baleines. C’est une putain de crise de fou-rire post-coïtal à retardement, c'est n’importe quoi.

Mais c’est cool.

Je me sens bien. Peut-être que Roxas avait raison. Ne pas risquer de croiser Sora, savoir qu’il risque pas de me contacter par téléphone vu ce que les appels internationaux sont hyper chers, peut-être que ça m’aide à pas penser à lui tout le temps, et que du coup ça fait moins mal. Peut-être que c’est grâce à ça que je peux rire pour de bon et avoir envie du corps nu qui halète d’hilarité juste à côté de moi. Peut-être même qu’à un moment, là, j’ai réussi à oublier que c’est son frère. Un instant infime, presqu’inexistant. Oui, il y a eu une fraction de seconde où j’ai _oublié_.

Tout à coup, j'ai plus envie de rire. Je sais pas si j’ai envie  de mettre la tête sous l’oreiller et de hurler, ou de pleurer. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que maintenant, j’ai mal. Je me sens déchiré, comme si je m’étais accroché le cœur dans des fils barbelés. C’est superficiel, mais assez profond pour être inquiétant.

Je quitte le lit pour aller m’enfermer dans la salle d’eau et prendre une douche. J'essaye de calmer la douleur, de comprendre pourquoi je ressens ça. Y a aucune raison, putain, pour _une_ fois que je me sentais bien…

Je me déteste.

Il prend son tour dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sort, j’ai réussi à me recomposer, mais quand même, je comprends pas ce qui s’est passé. De toute façon, je vais avoir de quoi m’occuper la tête à autre chose, puisqu’on va passer la journée ensemble.

Après déjeuner, il me propose de faire la visite prévue pour ce matin là, à la Chapelle Sixtine. Étant donné que c’est vraiment sympa de sa part, vu que ça doit pas le passionner, j’accepte. Sur place, il essaye de s’intéresser, rate mais fait un effort héroïque pour rester tranquille. Il y arrive pendant un moment et j’admire le plafond peint par Michel-Ange. Il y a plein de détails que j’avais remarqués sur les photos, c’est beau à pleurer et j’ose même pas imaginer les torticolis de fou que le peintre a dû se taper à travailler comme ça.

Au bout d’une demi-heure de silence respectueux, Vanitas craque et se met à tout commenter (l’œuvre, les personnages à poil, Dieu, les personnages à poil, la guide, tout ce qu’elle dit, son accent Italien, les personnages à poil) au creux de mon oreille pour me faire sourire. Un quart d’heure plus tard, on finit par évacuer les lieux sous le regard fatigué du prof d’histoire. J’y tiens plus, moi, j’ai mal aux côtes et les yeux qui pleurent à force de rigoler en silence. A l’extérieur, dans la rue inondée de touristes et de soleil, je me marre haut et fort, si fort que je suis obligé de me tenir le ventre, jusqu’à ce que ça passe. Vanitas est ravi de sa performance. Il sourit presque normalement. Je commençais à croire qu’il savait pas.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j’avais pas ri comme ça !

Comme on est _persona non grata_ auprès des profs pour la journée, on décide d’aller se balader. On se fait notre propre parcours touristique, de _piazza_ en _palazzio_ , de café en restaurant, et on parle. On parle sans arrêt, on se raconte les dernières années, tout ce qu’on a raté de la vie de l’autre en s’éloignant l’un de l’autre. Petit à petit, je me rends compte qu’il y a une sérieuse différence entre ce que j’en sais – par Sora, par déduction ou par les bruits qui courent – et ce qu’il m’en dit. Je crois qu’il n’ignore rien des rumeurs ni de ce que son frère croit savoir de lui, et qu’il ne fait rien pour les contredire. Il laisse les gens penser ce qu’ils veulent, puisque de toute façon, il ne cherche qu’à donner la pire image de lui. Plus ça va, plus je pense plus je pense que tout ça n'a en fait pas grand-chose à voir avec moi. Je suis un élément oui, un détail, mais il cherche vraiment à se démarquer de Sora au maximum. Si ça se trouve, il manque simplement de confiance en lui.

Je vais certainement pas lui dire ça mais du coup, je me surprends à lui raconter des tas de choses dont je parle jamais avec personne. Roxas, par exemple. Si hier à la même heure on m'avait dit que je lui expliquerais  un truc pareil, j’aurais demandé s’il avait un flingue braqué sur moi et pourtant ça me vient très naturellement et il lâche a peine deux vannes, des qui passent bien.

La journée file à une vitesse ahurissante. Je suis atterré par la vitesse à laquelle on a retrouvé nos marques et repris nos aises. C’est comme si y avait pas eu toutes ces années pendant lesquelles on s’est ignorés en ne faisant d’exception que pour s'injurier.

Le soir, au lit, on continue de parler, encore et encore, jusqu’à deux heures du matin. Avec un jour de retard je lui avoue que lui aussi, il m'a manqué et il me sourit d’une oreille à l’autre, même pas flippant. On fini par s’endormir comme hier, dos à  dos.

* * *

_Never want to come down_  
_Never want to put my feet back_  
_Down on the ground_

* * *

 

Le lendemain, on tente même pas les visites. On continue de discuter, on s’achète des glaces à l’Italienne. C’est tellement bon qu’on en reprend deux fois. Puis on monte sur un bateau pour faire un tour sur le fleuve. Rome est super belle et je me sens vraiment bien, content d’être là. Je lui coule un regard discret pendant qu’il regarde l’eau défiler, penché par-dessus le bastingage. C’est bizarre, quand j’y pense. Y a deux jours, on a rouvert le dialogue en se balançant des coups et des insultes et maintenant, ça me fait plaisir qu’il soit venu.

Au soir, il m’allume dans l’ascenseur où on se retrouve seuls, cette fois. Dans la chambre, il m’entraîne sur le lit, mais au lieu de me pousser comme la dernière fois, il me tire par le col et se couche sur le dos. Je réprime un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, il pourrait le prendre mal, et je cherche pas à me moquer. Je me contente d’y aller très doucement, histoire qu’il puisse me repousser ou me faire comprendre que c’est pas ce qu’il veut avant que j’ai pu faire quelque chose qui le foutrait en rogne. Mais il se laisse faire, il se livre à mes caresses sans avoir l’air le moins du monde contrarié, et je le prépare avec autant de soin, de douceur et de précaution que je le faisais avec Roxas. Un moment plus tard, il écarte les jambes, tout simplement, naturellement, et je décide que là, y a vraiment pas d’erreur possible, alors je l’embrasse et j’y vais, lentement.

En dix secondes, ça vire à la catastrophe. Son visage est congestionné, ses poings serrés dans mon dos, tous ses muscles tendus à mort, au point même qu’il me fait mal. J’arrête directement de bouger et j’embrasse son front.

\- Faut que tu détendes, Vani, sinon ça ira pas.

Il fait la grimace, et il y a une espèce de colère paniquée dans sa voix quand il me répond.

\- J’peux pas ! Si je fais ça, mon… mes muscles vont se… se _refermer_ et tu pourras même plus…

Je réprime un sourire.

\- Non, je lui dis. T’inquiète, c’est pas possible. C’est normal d’avoir cette impression, mais ça risque pas d’arriver. Je sais que t’as l’impression de t’ouvrir en faisant ça, mais c’est tout le contraire. Et ça va juste te faire super mal si tu te détends pas.

Il reste silencieux un instant.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? Si tu veux, ça me pose pas de problème, peut-être juste que…

\- Non, bouge pas !

…Si maintenant il a peur que je me retire, on va être bien…

\- Attends. Je vais… essayer.

Il prend des inspirations régulières, profondes, les sourcils froncés, le souffle tremblant de nervosité. Lentement, je sens ses poings qui se desserrent, ses jambes qui se relâchent un peu. Il a des spasmes, à chaque fois qu’il débande un muscle il sursaute, se contractant à nouveau. Finalement, son front devient lisse, et son corps entier parvient à se relaxer, alors je recommencer à bouger, très lentement. Je l’embrasse sur les paupières, sur le visage, sur la bouche, dans le cou, je lui murmure des mots sans suite au creux de l’oreille pour essayer de le distraire. Il lutte à chaque seconde contre ses réflexes, tellement concentré pour rester détendu qu’il en oublie de réfléchir, d’avoir mal. Ses ongles griffent mon dos, il  cherche son souffle, la bouche grande ouverte, la tête renversée en arrière. Je regarde son visage pour y chercher des indices de ce qu’il ressent, pour savoir quoi faire, quoi éviter. Il transpire, ses cheveux collent à son front et il gémit.

Et puis, pendant une fraction de seconde vertigineuse, stupéfiante, je vois Sora. Dans l’obscurité, ses yeux fermés, le noir de ses cheveux noyé dans l’ombre, c’est _son_ visage. Et aussitôt, comme si l’idée même, propulsée à la vitesse du son, avait ricoché contre une paroi invisible, je le regrette. Je voudrais qu’il ne lui ressemble pas autant. Et puis il m’emprisonne la taille entre ses jambes et se cambre contre moi, et là, entre ses reins, niché dans sa chaleur, étourdi par ses gémissements et les cris qu’il étouffe, j’oublie tout le reste.

* * *

_I'm taking a ride with my best friend_  
_I hope he never lets me down again_

* * *

 

Plus tard, il esquisse le geste de se lever.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande.

\- Je vais aux chiottes.

\- À ta place j’éviterais, au moins pendant vingt minutes.

Il me lance un regard noir.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la première chose que tu vas faire après t’être levé, c’est te recoucher en flippant, alors je veux t’éviter ça.

\- N’importe quoi…

Il m’écoute pas. Se lève. Fait un demi- pas. S’immobilise. D’où je suis, je vois sa tronche se décomposer à vitesse V prime. Et de se recoucher, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non mais c’est quoi ce… Putain, j’ai l’impression que mes intestins vont dégringoler par terre !

\- J’t’avais prévenu. C’est normal, ça fait toujours ça, au début.

\- Et t’aurais pas pu me prévenir ?

\- Et je t'aurais dit ça quand ? Avant ou pendant ?

\- Hn…

Il a l’air de faire la gueule, et du coup je me sens un peu mal. J’y suis peut-être allé trop fort, malgré tout.

\- Excuse-moi, je dis. J’ai essayé de pas te faire mal.

Il hausse les épaules, grimace, me regarde.

\- Je sais. Difficile de faire autrement, t’as fait au mieux.

\- T’étais vraiment, super nerveux, j’admets.

Je lui dirais bien « ça ira mieux la prochaine fois », mais rien ne dit qu’il y aura une prochaine fois alors je me tais.

Je crois qu’il pense à la même chose, parce qu’a l’air de rien trouver à répondre. Finalement, je tends le bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

Le silence tombe sur nous comme une chape de plomb. J’écoute sa respiration qui se fait rapidement profonde et lente, et il s’endort. Moi, je reste couché sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, le cœur serré.

Je repense à la douleur qui m’a frappé avant-hier, quand je me suis aperçu que l’espace d’un instant, j’avais oublié Sora. Et là je me rends compte que ça faisait _vingt-quatre heures_ que j’avais plus pensé à lui, pas une fois. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m’a gêné, tout à coup, de voir leur ressemblance ? Y a pas si longtemps, j’aurais prié pour la bénédiction d’une illusion pareille. Et maintenant, l’idée me dérange. Pourquoi ?

Je tourne et retourne la question dans ma tête pendant des minutes interminables, et puis pendant une heure, et presque deux. Il est une heure du mat’ et je crois que j’arriverai pas à m’endormir. Mon dos se sent seul.

En désespoir de cause, je me rapproche et je me colle à lui, la tête contre son épaule. Et…

* * *

  _Never let me down_  
_Never let me down_  
_Never let me down_

* * *

 

Je me suis endormi. C’est le dernier jour, il est presque midi, on est toujours au lit. On repart dans trois heures. Je viens de me réveiller, et il dort plus non plus mais on parle pas. Au bout d’un moment, il se tourne vers moi et pose une main sur ma taille nue, sous les draps.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Je lui demande.

\- Mieux qu’hier, mais faudra voir quand je me relèverai.

Je hoche la tête et je m’avance pour l’embrasser. Il ferme les yeux et je sens mon cœur battre fort. Mais c’est peut-être juste l’ambiance qui fait ça. L’ambiance, et tout ce qui s’est passé. C’est déstabilisant, c’est normal que je sois troublé. C’est probablement juste ça.

On renonce à sortir pour passer le temps qu’il reste avant le départ au lit à discuter un peu, à rire, à s’embrasser, à se toucher, juste comme ça, parce qu’on peut. Des frissons, des rires, quelques soupirs, rien de plus. Mais je voudrais rester dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, loin de tout ce qui fait ma vie en temps normal, parce que je crains que le retour à la réalité ne brise ça. Ce sera peut-être pas le cas, mais je peux pas le savoir.

Le temps passe trop vite, et on est bien obligés de se lever pour rassembler nos affaires. Il part dans sa chambre d’un pas mal assuré. Je suis mitigé. Tout à coup, je sais plus quoi lui dire.

On rejoint le groupe dans le hall de l’hôtel en silence. Et on le garde pendant le trajet vers l’aéroport, et aussi à l’aéroport, et dans l’avion quand on s’assied côte à côte dans la rangée du milieu. A côté de moi, y a un type avec un journal et un costard. On éteint nos portables.

L’avion décolle, ça me fait des chatouillis dans l’estomac puis ça se stabilise. Et voilà. Deux heures de vol. Il me reste deux heures pour me décider.

Deux minutes après le décollage, je sors mon iPod de ma poche et je lui propose un écouteur. Épaule contre épaule avec lui, je choisis l’album « Music for the masses » de Depeche Mode. Peu de temps après, sa main trouve la mienne, et je la lui retire pas. Du coin de l’œil, je vois le regard perplexe puis contrarié que mon voisin pose sur nos doigts entrelacés. Ça m’énerve, mais je m’en fous. J’ai des trucs plus importants auxquels penser. Le temps passe. Trop vite.

J’ai l’impression qu’on a décollé depuis cinq minutes seulement quand le pilote annonce qu’il va amorcer l’atterrissage. Il lâche ma main, je récupère mes écouteurs.

Après que l’avion se soit posé, on prend tout notre temps pour descendre, et on quitte l’appareil en dernier. On marche à notre aise vers l’entrée en trainant nos bagages.

Quand on arrive devant l’aéroport, sur le trottoir et on se tourne l’un vers l’autre d’un même mouvement. On est là, debout face à face, moi avec ma valise posée sur le sol à côté de moi, lui son sac de sport sur l’épaule, les bras croisés.

\- Bon, il finit par lâcher après un moment de silence. Nous y voilà.

Je hoche la tête. J’ai prolongé les derniers instants autant que je l’ai pu, et maintenant, il est temps.

\- J’ai pris ma décision, je lui dis. Je suis juste pas sûr que ce soit la bonne.

Il hausse les épaules, et je commence à croire qu’il fait ça pour évacuer le stress.

\- J’t’écoute.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, je me sens sûr de rien. Ces quelques jours, ça a été… totalement improbable. Invraisemblable. Mais c’est arrivé, pourtant, et ça m’a vraiment donné envie d’essayer.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais si je me plantais complètement ?

J’entends la faille dans ma voix. J’espère que lui non et je continue.

\- Si ça marchait pas, hein ? Si j’arrivais jamais à arrêter de voir ton frère quand je te regarde ?

Il décroise les bras et fourre les mains dans ses poches en baissant la tête. Il donne un coup de pied dans un caillou qui part cogner dans un lampadaire. 

\- Au moins t’auras essayé. Et même, je sais que je fais. C’est mon problème, pas le tien.

\- Je l’ai fait, tu sais, ces derniers jours.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- L’oublier. Y arriver. Plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois que je m’en suis rendu compte, après coup, ça m’a arraché le cœur. Un peu. Assez pour mettre l’intérieur à jour. Et j’ai pas encore osé regarder de plus près. Je crois que ça me fout la trouille, de laisser ça derrière moi. Je risque de m’y accrocher, simplement par angoisse.

Il esquisse un mouvement pour s’approcher, avant de se raviser. Au lieu de ça, il recroise les bras et regarde ses chaussures.

\- Je serai là pour soigner tes angoisses, si tu veux. C’est à toi de voir.

Je crève d’envie de lui dire oui. J’ai déjà décidé de lui dire oui. Mais j’ai du mal à le dire. Alors je lui tends la main.

Il la regarde, méfiant, comme si elle allait le mordre.

\- Vani ?

M’entendre l’appeler comme ça le décide, on dirait. Il avance et la prend et je l’attire tout près. Et je m’avance pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres, légèrement. Il cligne des yeux et ne bouge pas. Alors je lâche sa main pour le prendre par la taille, et je hoche la tête en tentant un sourire, mais je me sens trop bizarre, comme si je venais de vomir ou de trébucher en haut d’une volée d’escaliers, et pourtant c’est pas désagréable.

\- C’est tout vu. J’espère juste… que ça nous fera pas plus de mal que de bien. Me laisse pas te blesser. Pas trop, arrête-moi avant. D’accord ?

Il hoche la tête et enlace ma taille à son tour en passant ses bras par-dessus les miens, et il m’embrasse.

On s’embrasse sur le trottoir, devant l’aéroport, devant tout le monde, devant peut-être nos profs ou des gens de la classe, on n’en sait rien.

Et je m’en fous.

Et à mon avis, lui aussi.

* * *

  _See the stars_  
_They're shining bright_  
_Everything's all right tonight_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bêtalecture : Shangrylah  
> Cuvée 2011 ou 2012, difficile à dire précisément. J'ai tellement déplacé tous mes fichiers que j'aurais du mal à jurer d'une date de création. Ecrit pour Laemia, suite à un pari perdu. Mais c’est cool, parce que je me suis éclatée à l’écrire et j’ai même chopé un plot bunny providentiel. J'aurais probablement pas testé ce pairing sans ça, donc merci ! Cette histoire a été éditée, bien que le déroulement ne soit pas modifié du tout.  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété des studios Square Enix. Never let me down again est un vieux single de Depeche Mode (OTL), que j'ai écouté toute ma vie (merci-maman-merci-papa).


End file.
